Through The Murky Waters: Her Little Secret
by keenbeanz
Summary: Slowly she pulls the brand from the flame and tests the metal tip. The burning feeling stings her fingertips as she thinks. Her head shakes and she places the brand back into the fire. It needs to be hotter if this will work. ONESHOT Percy/Hestia. Dark! Hestia


**Okay so this one was hard, I have been stuck on this for a while. **

**I was kind of playing with the idea that Hestia could get jealous easily and could become greedy anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

She watched the fire burn the brand, a sly smirk on her lips.

She remembered when she first saw him his black hair up at odd ends as he walked through the camp.

She knew who his father was; she could see it in his eyes.

But it wasn't until he saved them that she truly noticed the young man before him.

His warm hands gripping the pithos with such care she never believed he possessed.

She would give anything to once again hold his hands.

And soon she would.

Her hand grazed the hold as she twirled the brand in the fire.

Her eyes burning as she thought of him.

Her visits to him became more frequent.

She watched him as he smiled kindly and she couldn't help but smile back.

Her eyes would trace to his lips as a cruel smile forced its way onto her face.

She wanted to feel them on her own.

"Why do you look at me like that?" he asked one day a strange smile on his face and a glint in his eyes.

"Like what?" she asked her voice abnormally high pitched her face a bright red as she looked away from the man.

"Like this." Percy put on a straight face as he moved closer towards the goddess then all of a sudden his eyes widened and a stupid smile on his face.

A wild laughter broke from her lips as her hands reached for her stomach.

Percy smiled in response and looked back out along the horizon.

"I should probably go." He mutters his eyes sparkling.

A sparkle she knows could never be hers.

She looks back on the memory a smile on her lips.

Soon that sparkle will be hers.

Slowly she pulls the brand from the flame and tests the metal tip.

The burning feeling stings her fingertips as she thinks.

Her head shakes and she places the brand back into the fire.

It needs to be hotter if this will work.

Once again she watches the brand heat, and her limbs start to stiffen in anticipation.

'No one will ever know' she thinks gazing off into the distance.

He was the only one who saw her.

It was only ever him, and she liked it like that.

She liked not being noticed by others, it was her way of life, it was why everyone thought she was innocent because she stayed out of their business.

But he always noticed her, and she always noticed him.

"Where are you taking me?" She giggles as he leads her towards the forest.

Percy turns and looks at her with his childish smile that looks out of place on the young man.

"I have to show you something." He says pushing a twig out of the way.

Hestia follows him with a bounce in her step; it was always like this when she was with him.

They walk for hours, stray nature spirits come out to look at them only to walk away muttering things about the young man, they are never good things and usually mention things like 'arrows' and 'move away' Hestia laughs at this causing the young man to turn around, he gives he a confused look she brushes it off with a smile as they continue on.

Finally after what feels like hours they arrive at a small pond, Percy looks around nervously his eyes darting along the clearings edges. After a while he eases himself around to face the goddess.

"What are we doing?" She asks refusing to meet his eyes.

Percy takes a deep breath and smiles at her. She can see the weight on his shoulders as he picks something out of his pocket; a small ring sits in the palm of his hand. Hestia blushes as images of white weddings and children dance in her mind.

"I'm going to ask Annabeth to marry me." He says his smile deepens and the goddess feels her stomach drop, flames dance behind her eyes as she keep up the facade.

"What?" She asks momentarily confused as she looks at him.

Percy chuckles slightly at her. "I'm going to ask Annabeth to marry me."

That was the day she knew she had to act fast, she had to think of a plan.

And she did.

Once again she lifts the brand out of the flames, the iron red hot, she smirks and moves towards the unconscious man.

His body laid on the tiles his head cocked to the side as he lay played out on the floor.

She smirked as she pulled the brand closer to him marking him as hers.

His head rolled to the side and a groan escaped his lips.

A sliver of fear dripped down her neck momentarily cooling it. She knew he would wake up soon.

Her hands reached out as she moved to cup her hand over his mouth.

'Was this really the right thing to do?' she wonders, indecision plagues her thoughts, her mind clouds with guilt.

Then she hears it, barely audible, but it is there.

"_Annabeth" _He murmurs rolling his head over again, causing the rest of his body to roll.

The flames dance brightly in her eyes and she growls at the name.

He would be hers.

She lifts up his shirt, his back to the floor, she finds the spot.

Her smile widens for a moment as her hand rests on his heart.

"Soon my love." She whispers, removing her hand from the steady beat.

She inches the brand closer and closer to his chest.

And with a final smirk she plunges it to his chest.

She expects his eyes to open or a scream to escape his mouth, but it doesn't.

He is silent.

She can hear the burn and smell his flesh, and for a moment she feels guilty of what she has done.

But it is too late.

He is hers now.

She removes the burning brand and her hand reaches for the scorch mark, the heat still on the burn as it blisters, a slight smile appears on her lips as she heals it then she can see it.

The mark of Hestia scarred onto his chest like a tattoo.

But this 'Tattoo' is different.

Now he will have no choice but to love the goddess.

But it's okay, because no one will suspect the kind goddess.

No one ever does.

No one ever suspects that like them she can be really _greedy_ and _jealous._

But it's okay because,

_He will be her little secret._

**I know wasn't the best but like I said, I found this really hard.**

**Okay so review if you want me to do a pairing for you in this series. **

**But they will be dark and angsty and they have to involve Percy/God/Goddess pairing they can be major or minor gods.**

**So please Review and tell me what you thought. **


End file.
